In many magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) applications, a given region of the body is imaged repeatedly to capture its time variations. For example, such dynamic applications include functional MRI (in which brain changes are induced by a time-varying paradigm), time-resolved angiography (in which changes in the blood vessels are caused by the passage of a bolus of contrast agent), and cardiac imaging (in which the heart changes as it beats, and also possibly as a bolus of contrast agent passes through it). The temporal resolution of the MRI, i.e. the time needed to acquire a time frame, should be good enough to capture the important features of the temporal changes. In the event that the readily available temporal resolution proves insufficient, there exist many dynamic MRI methods able to improve it. Some of these methods include UNFOLD, parallel imaging (e.g. SMASH, SENSE, SPACE-RIP) and partial-Fourier imaging techniques. The technique of UNFOLD is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,873, which is herein incorporated by reference. FIG. 1 shows a typical partial-Fourier imaging scanning technique (i.e. NEX<1 on a GE scanner) in which only one half of the k-space matrix is fully acquired and part of the other half is skipped. Through some assumption(s) and/or the use of prior information, these methods allow a fraction of the needed data to be calculated instead of measured. This reduction in the amount of acquired data usually translates directly into a corresponding reduction in the time needed to acquire the data and thus improves the temporal resolution, and/or the total scan time.